Because people who are infected with HIV/AIDS are living longer, there is an increased need for communities and community leaders to understand what they can do for this population in order to improve their quality of life. Quality of life is dependent upon, but not limited to, adequate nutrition, child care, and health services, as well as necessary social and spiritual support services. In order to provide education to health care professionals, community leaders and those who work with people affected or infected by HIV/AIDS) the organizers propose to hold a conference, entitled, "Growing up with HIV/AIDS: To hold a conference on "Issues in Prevention and Quality of Life," is an excellent forum in which to provide education on HIV/AIDS related issues, services needed (including nutrition services) and resources available to a large number of community leaders. This is planned as a two-day conference that will include plenary sessions, roundtable discussions, poster sessions, exhibitors, an art display and action planning sessions. Nationally recognized and local researchers, advocates, service providers, and consumers will make presentations and lead discussions and sessions. The purpose of the conference is to improve the quality, appropriateness, and effectiveness of health care, nutrition services, and community support for the growing numbers of adolescents and children infected and affected by HIV/AIDS and for their families. The conference objectives are as follows: (1) To describe the relationship between nutrition and health in children and families affected by HIV/ AIDS. (2) To access and apply findings of HIV/AIDS outcomes research to improved nutrition services and quality of care to families affected by HI V/AIDS. (3) To discuss solutions to complex barriers in health care, nutrition support services, and community resources. (4) To link community resources and encourage collaboration among services. (5) To foster community-based and family-centered support systems. (6) To describe innovative models of community support.